


Early Bird

by Solovei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Azumane Asahi is Not a Morning Person, Chance Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Unintentional flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi would like nothing more than to go back to sleep, but in the meantime he might as well talk to this cute first-year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Quick stress-relief fic after spending too much time on job applications.

No human being should be awake at this hour, Asahi thought, yawning at the firetruck lights. Okay, he may have had to be up pretty early during high school volleyball practice, but that was before. He was in college now; he should be able to set his own sleep schedule.

But of course, someone had to go and burn their toast or popcorn or whatever, setting off the fire alarm and forcing the entire dormitory to have to shuffle down the stairs in various stages of dress, grumbling and talking in low voices. Some people did look wide awake, he noticed. How did they manage that? What energy drink were they on, and where could he get some of that?

The blaring noise tore him out of bed, and he didn’t bother with changing or tying up his hair – though as he sat on the curb, he was glad to have thrown on a jacket against the chill in the air. All around him, other students stood around in small groups, some looking at the fire truck, others discussing school or jobs. He could fall asleep to this, probably. Those lights were even not so bothersome, if he could just… close his eyes…

“Hey. Do you know who did it?” a voice near him said, loud enough for Asahi to realize it was probably addressing him. Eyes open, they followed the question to its source, a guy with a blonde streak in his hair wearing converse sneakers. There was some kind of saying emblazoned on his shirt, but he couldn’t read it at this angle.

“No… why would I know?” Asahi asked, folding his arms on top of his bent knees. The stranger sat down beside him. Even seated on the same curb, he could see there was easily 20 centimeters of height between them.

“Well, see – my friends and I, we thought… this is happening a lot, right? Like almost 4 times in as many months. So I figure, maybe it’s the same person. People away from home for the first time, don’t really know how to cook, you know how it is.” There was a lot of hand-waving here, and he tried to follow the gestures with sleepy eyes before giving up.

“… right.”

“Right! So maybe, if we find the one person who keeps messing up, we can like, tell them to stop? It’s for the good of the dorm, really. I mean, nobody likes being dragged out like this.”

He sighed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “W-well… what makes you think it’s just one person? Like you said, lots of people are on their own and umm… anyway… I know I wouldn’t like being blamed for something like this.” He waved a hand dismissively.

“I’m Noya, by the way.” The guy beside him said. He looked short enough to be a first-year himself, Asahi realized.

“Noya? That’s an interesting name.” He felt more awake now.

“Well, it’s actually Nishinoya, but everyone at my high school called me Noya so it stuck.”

“Ah--Azumane. Is my name, I mean.”

Noya grinned and leaned back, pointing to the building they were sitting in front of. “I live up on the fifth floor – see, that’s my window there.”

“Oh… you’re right below me, then.” Asahi said, spotting his own window, curtains still drawn. Beside him, Noya tried very hard to stifle a laugh and failed, making a sort of snorting noise that, he had to admit, was actually kind of endearing.

“Well hey, I didn’t think you’d offer that right away.”

“Wh--- what did I … n-n-o I mean, your window… our rooms are … ummm…” He stammered out, looking away to hide his blush.

“Hey don’t worry about it, dude, I’m just teasing.” Noya said, patting his back lightly before standing up. “Oh, it looks like they’re letting people back in. I’ll see you around, Azumane!”

As Asahi watched him depart, he let out a deep sigh. Yes, he hoped he’d see Nishinoya around too.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your kudos/comments keep me going! :) <3


End file.
